


sleep sank them lower than dreams

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, etc - Freeform, mentions of several sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based on and inspired by ‘Nuptial Sleep’ by Dante Gabriel Rossetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep sank them lower than dreams

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125686232751/hello-could-you-do-a-luciferxreader-where-maybe

_~Sleep sank them lower than the tide of dreams,_   
_And their dreams watched them sink, and slid away._   
_Slowly their souls swam up again, through gleams_   
_Of watered light and dull drowned waifs of day;_   
_Till from some wonder of new woods and streams_   
_He woke, and wondered more: for there she lay.~_

 

Mornings were your favourite, there were so many things you enjoyed, sometimes you liked to wake up and go to your window, breathing in the early morning air: crisp and fresh, sweet on your tongue.

Mornings like this were you favourite, though; your legs tangled with Lucifer’s, wrapped up in his big arms, caught in the drowsy state of wakeful-ness and sleep.

You could feel his soft breaths against your naked shoulder, as you sighed into his chest. He must have sensed you coming into consciousness as his arms tightened ever so slightly around you.

“Morning.” You breathed, not wanting to break the quiet, still air of the bedroom. Sunlight was weaving its way through the thin cotton curtains of your bedroom, reflecting off mirror and pictures in a golden haze.

He didn’t answer, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your dry lips, pulling away after a moment. You watched him silently, admiring the gold of his hair against the worn fabric of the pillow he rested his head on; smelling faintly of your peach shampoo from the shower you shared last night.

You stretched your legs slightly, luxuriating in the pleasant ache that spoke of last night’s activities. Lucifer loved you to ride him, sinking down onto his cock, tangling your fingers together gently, your movements slow and rhythmic, as you stared down at him.

Lucifer was a gentle lover, most of the time.

Occasionally you managed to rile him up enough that he fucked you senseless into the cheap mattress, breathing your name between tightly gritted teeth. Rough hands tracing down your waist, fingers pressing in tightly, marking you as his in the faint bruises he left.

He cherished your soft kisses, though, holding hands whilst making love. It was often easy to forget that Lucifer was the devil, he was so caring and loving, he was a better lover than any other man you had been with.

He often surprised you, pressing you against the kitchen counter and going down on you until you were writhing against the rickety cupboards, nails scraping along the worn paintwork, fingers tight in his hair.

Nothing pleased him more than seeing you, tasting you, feeling you and hearing you. Nothing got him off faster than hearing you cry out, whining his name, clenching around his cock as you came. The taste of your arousal, slick and heady on his tongue as he drew you closer to orgasm.

You pressed closer into his arms, breathing in the sleepy scent of him, comforting and musky, his stubbled cheek pressing into your neck as he closed his eyes. You lifted your hand, dragging in through his tangled hair, smoothing it back from his forehead until it stood nearly vertical making you grin.

“Stop playing with my hair and sleep.” He murmured into your skin, as you let your hands drop to his shoulders.

“I can’t,” You smile, “You’re so devastatingly handsome, it’s impossible to sleep.” He nips your neck warningly before pressing a kiss to the reddened skin, making you laugh on the exhale of a sigh.

He abruptly slides down your body, his hands either side of your waist as he takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly, before moving further down.

Your hands slide into his hair automatically, tangling in blonde strands like second nature now.

Mornings were your favourite part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> please review, etc. 
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @: darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
